


Hidden Gem

by Saricess



Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, i have never made a star wars oc before, i'm excited, it will have some scenes in will i will put a warning on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: Tarlia Peylat has always lived in the underworld of Coruscant and didn't really have any trouble, except the normal one which is survival when poor. But when a stranger comes to kidnap her for a ransom her life is thrown in a loop when she finds out she is no longer safe in the one place she called home, but luck seems to be on her side as she slowly gets allies.She never knew that a kidnapper would change her life, but for better or worse, she's about to find out.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Original Female Character(s), Lux Bonteri & Original Female Character(s), Lux Bonteri/Ahsoka Tano, Lux Bonteri/Steela Gerrera (one-sided), Nyx Okami/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Found

_ “What was your home like mommy?” _

_ Eliashl smiled at her daughter, holding her close in her arms. “It was wonderful. The trees and grass were green all the time, flowers bloomed all in different colours and purposes. Animals walk around with everyone else everywhere.” _

_ “Even in your house?” _

_ “Some did.” She chuckled “Everyday people would go out and buy all sorts, food, jewellery, clothes and lots more. Sometimes we had celebrations and everyone would go outside and dance all day long, and at night we would watch the stars until we went to sleep” _

_ The young girl looked at her mother's face as she told her these words, her mother wearing a smile she had never seen before. “Do you miss it mommy?” _

_ Eliashl faltered a moment before smiling at her child. “No sweetie, not one bit. Everything I have is right here” _

_ The smile she had was different, but her words were true. Tarlia didn’t know back then that her mother's smile was pained. _

* * *

Rubbing her eyes as she woke up, Tarlia sat up and focused on her surroundings. She was in her house, or what she was brought up to be called a house in this area. A battered wooden house with numerous holes fixed with planks of wood being hammered on and buckets under gaps letting water in. Her house was small, one bedroom big enough for one single bed and a very thin wardrobe. A very small kitchen that would only fit one person in, the same was with the bathroom but that was the only one that made sense. The room next door to her bedroom was the one that had the most space out of all of them but she used it to store all sorts of machinery and tools to help her fix, she also used it for her job; fixing things and getting paid to do it.

Looking out of her window with few holes shattered into it, she saw the sun halfway rising. She was used to being up this early, but she wondered what it would be like to sleep in, even for just a little bit.

But she would never know, at least not today. She had a job to do.

That job was to fix a clients pistol, Tarlia had fixed many of these before so it wasn’t that hard to do, and it wouldn’t take a large amount of her day. 

She got it done just as the sun was fully risen, she still had time before her client came so she went to have some breakfast. She didn’t have the same kinds of food she had when her parents were still alive, they always made sure she had the best of things in their situation; as she got older she started to see this and the troll it took on them not to have the same things as her, she started to refuse what she was given and gave it to them instead. It would cause little arguments but they would take turns in different servings, as neither of them wanted the full thing to themselves.

She grabbed a bar out of the fridge and started to munch on it, it wasn’t much but it’ll have to do for now. She had a few more but she needed to save them until they ran out, then she would try and get some more. After she finished she took some time to do her hair, brushing our her brown locks and getting rid of the knots; but the time she was done her hair looked presentable and had changed into a suitable sense of clothes; a black shirt with matching black jeans and black boots - all with holes in, a knock came at her door.

“Just a minute!” She quickly went to her spare room and grabbed the clients pistol before rushing down the stairs, quickly checking through the little cracks to make sure who it was and opened it.

Before her stood a middle aged man, dark blonde hair with a matching beard and green eyes. Dressed in rugged clothes with dirt and small holes, his shoes in the same state.. 

“Mr. Quifen.” she greeted and presented him his fixed pistol, he took it and looked at it all over before nodding. 

“There you go.” he said as he handed her some credits, she took them and put them in one of her pockets.

“Thank you sir.”

“Use that money wisely. Someone your age doesn’t deserve to be in a place like this.”

Despite the times she had gotten some sympathy from people in her same situation, it felt wrong to get it, especially from people older who have suffered more then her.

“Thank you sir, I promise to use it wisely.”

He smiled at her “Good.” and walked away. Tarlia stared at him for a moment before shutting her door and went back up to her spare room, putting her things away and trying to make it tidy as it can be. 

“Well my day is done.” she muttered, it was the start of the day and she didn’t want to stay in her house till the sun went down and go back to sleep. No she decided, she would go out today and maybe find more clients, which means more money which she can use to survive more. She put on her navy jacket and activated the locks and traps around her house - just in case anyone wanted to break in, which has happened more then once before. She also hid a small pistol in one of her jackets pockets just in case anything ever happens - this has also happened more then once.

Tarlia kept to herself as she walked, careful not to get too close to people where they would try something but also not too far away to be suspicious; that shouldn't be a problem as she has lived in the underworld of the Coruscant ever since she was born, she knows everyone and everything that goes on in her area; it was the new people and the untrustworthy she looked out for.

She went to the market place and looked around, she loved the markets as they always sold things old or new; whichever Tarlia was intrigued, especially by the objects that were brought back from other planets and on the surface of her own planet. Many people were buzzing among stalls, looking at different things to buy or steal; many times people had tried to steal stuff from the sellers and it was a 50/50 chance whether you would get away or be caught. Tarlia had seen a little of what happens when people get caught and she didn’t stay to see the rest of it, she vowed to never get caught and would not take the chance that they would have sympathy on a young girl.

She found herself at a stall selling mechanics, tools for fixing and bits and bobs. Her eyes scanned them all and found a socket spanner. Tarlia had read about these in books she managed to get and it was said that they could fix anything. A tool like that would be perfect for helping her clients, and could bring in more. But the price was not in her favour.

“Find something you like there?” Tarlia jumped and looked up at the owner who was close to being an old man, grey hair descending and a grey beard coming in. He had dark brown eyes and wore a short-sleeved white top with grey pants, she couldn’t see what shoes he wore. 

She felt a little bit on the spot “U-Ummm.”

He gave a chuckle “It’s alright dear, the socket spanner right?” She nodded “You repair things?”

Tarlia nodded again “Yes sir, I do it for a living.”

He hummed “Tell you what, I’ll sell it to you for a cheaper price if you can fix my arc wrench. Sounds good?”

“Yes sir.” she agreed, they shook hands and he invited her behind the stall, he pulled out a box with the arc wrench, bits and pieces out and about the box.

“I've used it a couple of times and it worked fine but now it’s all screwed up, I would fix it myself but I don’t know how.”

“Don’t worry sir, I can fix it.”

He smiled and patted her shoulder “Good. You can sit back here while I continue to sell ok?”

She nodded and got to work, using the tools from behind his stall to help repair his tool. It took her twenty minutes before it was done, she tested it’s power before putting everything away and giving it back to the old man.

“Oh, you done?”

“Yes Sir.”

She gave it to him and he tested it, a look of shock and surprise on his face almost made her laugh.

“You actually did it, you actually fixed my arc wrench, and it’s better then before!” he laughed. “Just for this I’ll put the price down even more.”

“Are you sure sir?” she asked with surprise.

“Of course! Here, I’ll sell it to you for 50 credits. Is that enough?”

_ That’s more then enough  _ she wanted to say, but stayed humble and polite “Very sir, thank you very much.”

“That's alright kiddo.” he handed her the spanner as she gave him the credits. “Take care now.”

“You too sir.” she nodded and walked off. The man went to put his credits away and realised there were extra 10 credits, he looked back in her direction to see her give him a small smile before disappearing round the corner.

“That kid.” he chuckled as he put the money away  _ She’s a good one _ .

* * *

Tarlia felt good about her day so far, finishing a job early and getting paid, then getting a socket spanner for more then less from it’s original price after fixing the man's arc wrench, she hoped the extra 10 credits she gave would be of use to him.

She was on her way home when she felt something behind her, she quickly turned around to see a dark cloaked figure much taller then her just a few inches away. It stopped when she turned around, but it’s appearance made her body slightly tremble.

“Who are you?” she asked, her voice hard and forcing her body to be confident.

The figure pulled down it’s hood to reveal a tanned skin man with black hair and a blue eye, his right (her left) holding a long scar through one of his eyes, leaving it white.

“My name is Blazecam, and I know who you really are, facts about you not no one here knows.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You’re the daughter of Eliashl, the woman who was going to be King Sanjay of Onderon’s bride. I have come to take you to him, in exchange for money.” 

_ Looks like I won’t have a good day after all. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look you know the story by now. i make a new fanfic, i don't upload the chapters for days then i come in with a new story, i do the same to that one and another story pops up. 
> 
> BUT I ACTUALLY HAVE PLANS FOR THIS AND WILL CONTINUE TO BE ACTIVE ON IT THEN THE OTHERS SO SUCK IT ;)


	2. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarlia tries to get away from Blazecam, and finds a young boy who gives her his help.

Tarlia wasted no time in running, knocking over things of purpose and throwing large objects behind her to slow him down. As turned her head she kept running to keep track of him, he mostly jumped over whatever she threw at him but it did slow down his pace, even if it was just a little. 

_ I need to lose him  _ Tarlia scanned her surroundings as she ran, she was coming on a familiar street that could possibly lose him.  _ I have to take the risk _ she decided and sped up, running through a small and skinny alleyway where she quickly jumped over the wall, turned left and left again before rushing herself to fit through the small square window which led to an abandoned basement. She hid herself in the shadows, stilled her body and steadied her breathing.

When she heard footsteps she froze and kept quiet, she could see him from her position, just a bit of his feet from the square window was her view. Her anxiety started to rise when he stayed there. Just as she was about to move to try and hide herself better, a hand came over her mouth. She immediately started to panic and nudge back.

“Ow! Hey stop that!” she turned to see a boy with dark brown hair and matching eyes, dressed in a long-sleeved brown shirt and black baggy pants tucked into black boots. She also noticed a thin black belt around his waist with a few pouches.

He didn’t seem much but Tarlia knew from experience to never judge by appearance.

“I said stop!” he whispered as she tried to get him off her “I’m trying to help you, if you keep moving and making these noises then he’ll come down here and find you.”

She stopped and raised an eyebrow at him, but he put a finger on his lips and focused on the man infront of the window. Tarlia decided to trust him for this and kept quiet, they waited as he knocked and kicked things over. He finally clicked his tongue and walked away, when they were sure he was far from them the boy finally released her.

“See? That wasn’t so bad.”

“Why did you help me?” she asked confused “If he came down here then he could of gotten you too.”

“Then I would have either run out of here fast and drag you with me or find a weapon and beat him” the boy replied like it was nothing.

“But why help me?”

He gave her a smirk “Well I could leave such a pretty damsel in distress could I?”

She glared at him “So you only saved me because I’m pretty?”

“Most girls would take that as a compliment.”

“Well I’m not most women.” she retorted. “And after running from a man that's trying to kidnap me being flirted with is the least on my mind.”

“...Sorry.”  _ At least he sounds sorry _ there was silence before he asked her “Why was he trying to kidnap you anyway?”

_ Should I tell him the truth?  _ She wondered, he did help save her but Blazecam didn’t know that, so this boy wasn’t in too deep and so should be safe even if Blazecam see’s him. “I’m a young girl living on my own, why do you think he wants to kidnap me?”

“Oh...OH.” he looked shocked at the realisation and clicked his tongue “That’s horrible.”

“Hmmm.” she hummed, happy that her lie worked and now she had to work with it, but at least it was an easy lie to follow.

“Hey” she turned to him. “I’m Nyx. What’s yours?”

“Tarlia.” She at least owned him her real name.

“Well Miss Tarlia, it’s nice to meet you.” he held out a hand, she smiled and shook it.

“It’s nice to meet you too Mr Nyx.”

He smiled. “Well due to the situation I guess your home is out of bounds of going back too?”

She never thought about that, she only wanted to lose the man and get somewhere safe. It never occurred to her that he might come to her house and look for her, but if he found her in all the areas of the underworld of Coruscant, then he would find her house with ease.

“I guess so”

“Well seeing as I saved you from that guy, you owe me one which you can fulfil by staying with me”

“Stay with you?!”

“Well you’ve got nowhere else have you?” he stood up and looked down at her. “It’ll be fine. You’ve got someone after you and your home isn’t safe, you might as well stay at mine since I’m the only one who knows what’s going on.”

_ He’s got a point _ she thought “Your really using me owing you one by staying with you? Isn’t it supposed to work in your favour and not mine?” 

“It does,” he smirked “A pretty girl gets to live with me.”

Tarlia blushed and forced the embarrassment away. “Ok fine” she stood up and looked at him. “I’ll stay with you.”

“Great! We have to be careful in case that man is still looking for you, which he probably is, so just follow me lead and keep quiet ok?”

“Ok.” she nodded, wondering what the hell is happening to her life.

* * *

She did exactly as she said and followed him quietly to his house, it was much different from hers. For starters it was on a level, unlike hers which was on the ground and it was more furnished then hers. It still had a few tears here and there but it was better then her house in the sense of state, but her house will always be her home as it shared the memories of her parents. 

“Home sweet home.” Nyx silently cheered as he placed his things near the door as soon as they stepped in, he leaned to the side to allow her in and shut the door behind her. “It’s not much but it’s home for me.”

“I like it.” she tells him with a smile “It’s in a better state then mine.”

“I guess you like my offer more now huh?”

Tarlia rolls her eyes and looks around more, the room they were currently in was the living room, the walls were white with some holes showing the bricks underneath, the floorboard was a nice brown colour but had some boards that creaked when walked upon. A decent brown sized couch with a small table on the side with a lamp on top and a large wooden table infront of the couch. A single ceiling lamp lightened the room pretty well and brought in some warmth and a window looking out of the area, with long black curtains at the sides.

The living room had a small open kitchen, containing a white fridge and some wooden cabinets against the wall with a clean counter top. On the opposite wall of the couch was another door, Tarlia guessed it was his bedroom.

“It’s getting late and with all that’s happened to you today I guess your tired?”

Truth be told she didn’t know just how tired she was until he said so, her body ached and wanted to lay down, her eyes wanted rest.

“I am a bit.” she nodded and he gave a small smile. 

“You can stay in my bed, just wait here till I clean my room out” he said, going for the door but she stopped him.

“Oh no that’s alright! I’ll sleep on the couch.”

He smiled. “It’s fine, you need to rest and what better way to rest then on a bed. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

She shook her head. “No it’s alright. You’ve done so much for me today, I don’t want to take your bed as well. I’ll be fine on the couch.”

Nyx raised an eyebrow, confused by her refusal. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” she nods her head.

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Positively?”

“Yes!” she lets out an exhausted sigh “Yes I’m fine with sleeping on the couch, please don’t ask me again”

He sighs but gives in, holding his hands in surrender “Ok Ok, you’ll sleep on the couch. But you have to accept my spare pillows and blanket alright?”

“Ok” she smiles.

“Good, I’ll go and get them. Just make yourself comfortable” 

He goes into his bedroom and Tarlia sits on the couch, it's soft and comfy and there’s a noticeable creak when moving around under pressure. She decided to try and keep her weight light if she ever needs to turn during her sleep, the couch will do.

Nyx comes back with a long dark blanket and two pillows, perfect as Tarlia always needed two pillows to sleep, but if he came back with one she would still use it; she didn’t want to be more of a bother.

“Here you go” he handed them to and placed his hands on his hips. “I’ll be in my room if you need anything, oh and and help yourself to some food in case you get hungry”

“Thank you” Taria said genuinely with a smile, Nyx seemed to falter for a moment before turning away and scratching the back of his neck.

“No problem…” his eyes wandered back to her and let his arms fall to his side. “Well, good night.”

“Good night”

As soon as the door shut behind him Tarlia took off her shoes and put them neatly against the couch while she laid her folded jacket on the table. She put the pillows on the end of the couch, laid down and put the blanket over her, holding on tight to the ends and curling up for more warmth.

Her last thoughts on Blazecam chasing her till she was lost.


End file.
